


Echos at the Edge

by SavingAcadia



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingAcadia/pseuds/SavingAcadia
Summary: A one-shot studying the close relationship between the passions of love and the fires of hate through the eyes of Steve and Jonathan remembering their relationship.*I primarily post on savingacadia.tumblr.com, but I like being complimented and it seems like there are more people on here, so tell me I'm good.





	Echos at the Edge

A sharp pain began in the left side Steve’s head as he rubbed the back of his right hand across his battered lips, smearing hot blood across his scowl. He felt the ache in the hinge of his tired arms, and yet he wound them up, thrusting himself forward for another _passionate kiss. Every touch felt like standing on the edge of a cliff, adrenaline pumping, ready to fall to your climactic end and yet never being able to. He loved the thrill of dangling over the river Styx, grabbing on to Jonathan for dear life. Steve wanted to fall in, because however painful the crashing end may be, he would be able to fly for once in his life. Steve tangled his fingers with Jonathan’s and raised their hands above them victoriously, feeling the cold wood of the headboard prickling at his exposed flesh. Gently he separated from Jonathan’s soft lips, opening his dilated eyes as he slowly pulled away. Steve felt his heart stop when he looked at the beautiful boy beneath him. Steve felt Jonathan’s ribcage expand as he inhaled blissfully. The corners of Steve’s lips began to curl up as he observed Jonathan’s closed eyes. It proved to Steve how much Jonathan trusted him, that he was willing to let his guard down completely and be completely invested in their fleeting moments together._

 _  
Jonathan’s eyes finally flickered open like fireflies burning with_ hatred. Steve stared at the rage in Jonathan’s eyes, unsure if he should cry, yell, or just jump into the quarry. All of his confused emotions built momentum behind his fist as he rammed it into Jonathan’s stomach like a wreaking ball, forcing Jonathan to stumble backward over the rocky terrain. Jonathan grasped his tee shirt and desperately gasped for air _as he pulled away from Steve in the barren school bathroom. How many girls had Steve stolen away to make out in this very spot? Jonathan wasn’t sure he could count, and yet he fooled himself into thinking he didn’t care because every time Steve caressed Jonathan’s sharp jawline goosebumps rose on his flesh like a drawing. Steve could make a beautiful painting out of Jonathan, every loving touch was another stroke on the canvas. Jonathan could feel the wild roses burning in his cheeks as he leaned against the cold tile wall to catch his breath. Steve’s firm hands locked onto Jonathan’s slim sides, pulling their waists together as if they were puzzle pieces, intended to become one entity._

_  
The sounds of the door opening made Jonathan’s heart stop. He became stone cold as the warmth radiating against him from Steve’s body disappeared. Suddenly feeling painfully exposed, Jonathan reached across his body and grabbed at the sleeve of his black canvas jacket. His bright eyes went dark as they turned to stare at the floor. There was grime caught between each of the tiny white tiles that was so grey Jonathan wondered if the floors had ever been cleaned. He suddenly became fascinated with the tiny grains of grit that littered the ground as he heard the dooming footfalls approaching._

_  
“Well isn’t this rich,” a shrewish voice tutted. “The king and the pariah.”_

_  
Jonathan flinched away as he took a stuttered glance over his right shoulder to see Carol and Tommy standing like giants in the entry, hand in hand and ready for war. Carol looked critically from Jonathan to Steve on opposite sides of the bathroom as Tommy’s disgusted glare was set in stone. Their damnation wore down at Jonathan’s skin and he felt like he was being shoved further and further underground. He felt ashamed. It made him angry that he could be made to feel so guilty for existing, for being different._

_  
“What are you talking about, Carol?” Steve snarled at his former entourage. He put on a strong guise of confidence and cool, but Jonathan could see the fear in every flick of Steve’s nervous eyes as he licked his dry lips. Steve winced when Carol threw her head back and cackled. His heart was beating against his ribs with such force he thought at any moment he would simply break into pieces._

_  
“Steve, I have seen you drag more girls into that corner than I can count, so tell me why Byers just happens to be standing there,” Carol sang out, smiling at her accomplishment to stumble upon the juiciest gossip in school._

_  
“I-” Steve huffed out air, shaking his head as he tried to formulate a response in the midst of the racing thoughts racking his brain. “How am I supposed to know?” He spat out after what felt like centuries. His breath began to tremble and he could only pray that it was too muted for them to notice. Steve began to sweat and he placed his clammy hands on his hips to maintain his position of power._

_  
“So you just happened to be here at the same time as the freak?” Carol accused, her face snapping toward Jonathan as she referenced him. Jonathan flinched as his invisibility was torn away and he was forced to face the conflict before him._

_  
Tommy suddenly joined in, letting go of Carol’s hand and taking a step toward Steve. “Okay,” Tommy smiled mischievously as he nodded in pretense. “Then you won’t mind if I say… do this,” he finished harshly as he spun around and grabbed the collar of Jonathan’s shirt, white knuckles pressing into Jonathan’s throat and cutting off his airways. Tommy wound back a threatening fist with his opposite hand, ready to pull the trigger on the startled boy._

_  
“HEY!” Steve yelled as his eyes grew wide. Tommy’s malevolent grin doubled in size, glowing at Jonathan like his teeth were made of razor blades. Before he could comprehend the situation, Jonathan’s fear was suddenly replaced by the pain of his head imploding between the wall and Tommy’s fist. Jonathan winced at the instantaneous headache, pinching his eyes shut and willing it to dissipate. Tommy’s hand shoved further into Jonathan’s throat, and Jonathan’s eyes shot open at the realization that he could no longer inhale more than a sharp whistling wheeze. He saw Tommy swinging his hand back for another hit when Steve’s voice suddenly boomed, “Don’t you fucking dare.” The next thing Jonathan knew, Steve had yanked Tommy away and given him one pathetic smack to the cheekbone before grabbing Jonathan’s hand and commanding, “Run.”_

_  
Jonathan stumbled over his own feet as Steve pulled him along down the empty halls. As they ran out the front door of the school and toward the football field, Jonathan began to laugh. It was small at first, but it grew to the point that he couldn’t breathe. Flustered, Steve let go of Jonathan’s hand and cocked his head to the side with a furrowed brow. Jonathan couldn’t explain it. He wasn’t sure why he was laughing, all he knew was he was exhilarated and he couldn’t stop. Steve let out a light laugh in his confusion and the next thing they knew the two boys were doubled over, laughing so hard tears were streaming out the corners of their eyes. Jonathan finally collapsed onto the damp grass in his laughing fit and sprawled out as he attempted to regain his breath. Steve settled his giggles and carefully laid himself on his side next to Jonathan, watching the boy’s chest rise and fall in awe. He never thought something so simple as respiration could be so breathtakingly beautiful. Steve reached out with a steady hand, and barely touching Jonathan as if he would break him if he took to much pressure, ran his fingers down Jonathan’s ribcage like a child running a stick along a white picket fence. Jonathan attempted to inhale_ _but his breath hitched_ as he choked on the thick coppery blood running down his throat. He fell into a coughing fit, spluttering blood across the quarry. Steve winced as he felt the tiny red droplets fly into his face. The blood was hot and it bore into his skin like burning embers. He was sure he had broken Jonathan’s nose, and the pained expression on Jonathan’s face as he spat the last of the blood out into the gravel told Steve it was the end of the fall. This adventure off the edge was about to end. He was about to hit the ground, and at the speed he was falling he knew it was going to kill him.

  
Steve stumbled backward as Jonathan approached him with determination boiling in his stomach. Steve kept his eyes on Jonathan the way you would keep your eyes on a wild animal that has escaped its cage as Jonathan took a convulsive lunge at Steve. Jonathan knocked Steve to the ground, _smiling as he enveloped the boy in his arms._

_  
“What are you doing, you weirdo?” Steve giggled as he attempted to push away the petit figure that was crushing him against the cold hardwood floor of the Byers house. “Get off,” He begged unconvincingly._

_  
“Not gonna happen,” Jonathan promised as he nuzzled his face into Steve’s collarbone. Jonathan’s messy hair tickled at Steve’s neck. Jonathan inhaled deeply, the scent of Steve’s cologne tickling his nose hairs and intoxicating him. Steve took his left and ran it through Jonathan’s hair, leaning his head against Jonathan’s as he cradled it. Steve felt warmth welling in his chest, building and swelling like an orchestra’s crescendo. He relished in the smell of Jonathan’s unwashed hair, and it encased him in a way he had never known._

_  
“Will you still love me when all of this comes crashing down?” Steve wondered as he continued to comb his fingers through Jonathan’s hair, the words bouncing off every wall of his skull echoing through his brain._

_  
_“I love you, still,” Jonathan whispered in Steve’s ear as sticky blood ran down into it from his damaged temple. Steve drowsily opened his eyes and looked up as Jonathan warily stood up from where he kneeled next to Steve’s limp body and quietly walked away. “So this is the end,” Steve thought to himself as he stared up at the blue afternoon sky floating above the quarry. “This is where I hit the water at the end of the fall.” Steve closed his eyes and let his mind float away from the pains of his aching body. _I love you still._ “I think falling in love was worth it.”


End file.
